The Inability To Say No
by Goddess Romi Saoirse
Summary: Myra has finally found the one in Thor, he is everything she could ever want. It has to be those blue eyes of his. Or those muscles that make her feel so safe and want to jump his bones. Whatever hold he has on her it has become quite clear that she can't deny him. She just.. can't say no. Previously titled 'Can't Tell Me No.'
1. Break up to Make up

Okay, here is the one-shot for my girl Myra. She better love me forever for doing this, it was hard work. If anyone wants a one-shot I'm taking requests, I''m having a little writer's block . . . well with my other fics, so doing these should help. Just send me a PM with the details and I'll see what I can cook up. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

Jaz (NewNew~)

* * *

Myra sat on the kitchen counter, legs crossed – chuck clad feet swinging back and forth idly. She was waiting – waiting for a certain six foot, five inch blue-eyed blond. Said blond she'd like to call her boyfriend when he wasn't pissing her off with his lateness. Her lips turned down in a frown, tapping her fingers anxiously against her glass. Without her permission for the millionth time that evening she peeked at the clock. Nine-thirty, the clock read almost tauntingly.

Slamming the glass cup onto the counter Myra turned her back to the door, finishing her glass of wine and placing the glass in the sink. _That bitch, he stood me up! I can't believe I got out of bed for this bullshit!_ Myra felt like choking something, preferably the so call God of Thunder she just couldn't stay away from.

Turning the corner, she kicked off her shoes – happy that she was finally living on her own and wouldn't have to hear her mother gripe about things she didn't even deem worthy of her attention. Taking the stairs two at a time, Myra was still thinking about attempting to maim her wayward lover. Pulling off her t-shirt once she entered her room the light-skinned woman decided a shower was in order.

Well that was what she meant to do before two strong arms shot out from behind her and encircled her small waist. Myra didn't so much a jump, her brow furrowed and her head dropped to her chest to look down at the second pair of arms. Her gaze bounced from them to her own slender arms, "The fuck?" She questioned, the words a little slurred. _Maybe I drank more of that bottle than I originally thought._ Myra mused, moving her hand to her chin_. I didn't eat much before that . . . ah shit. _

Lips and the hint of stubble graced the back of her neck and she shivered. _Uh what was I thinking about?_ The lips were still there and the niggling sensation in the back of her mind seemed to be trying to jog her memory but it was hard to concentrate. Suddenly, like a light bulb going off Myra turned in those arms . . . those perfectly muscled and tanned arms. _Ah damn, got to focus!_

Myra came face to face . . .er face to chest with her boyfriend, Thor. The bitch that stood her up like some groupie or something equally clever. Without warning his arms tightened on her ever so slightly and a small current of electricity raced the length of both arms and pouring into her. She jumped, a startled yelp sounding from her although it tickled more than hurt.

It startled her so much that Myra hiccupped, her jaw dropped open when she did it a second time and a third. "Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed, glaring heated at Thor whom looked thoroughly amused.

"You – you . ." She trailed off, not being able to come up with the adequate insult to express her frustration.

Thor chuckled, his shoulders shaking with the effort to restrain them and Myra could have strangled him if she didn't think he'd laugh even ore at her attempt. Hell he'd probably think she was going for some kind of foreplay, with the whole super strong madness.

"I am sorry," He pressed a kiss into the side of her neck, just below her ear. "For being late that is."

Myra snorted, "Get off me, Thor." She shoved at his chest and he reluctantly set her free. Turning her back on him, she padded into the bathroom – flipping on the light. "You might as well leave because I don't feel like dealing with you tonight." Myra waved her hand dismissively, sitting on the side of the tub to draw a bath.

"Do not be angry, my love." he murmured from somewhere behind her, all she could do was roll her eyes while unbuckling her pants.

"Does thou know not when to shut thy miserable trap?" Myra mocked agitatedly while trying to pull off her pants. Thor watched her stumble forward, yanking the offending clothing from around her feet before they had the chance to trip her again.

The blond chuckled, his fingers tips skimming the back of her shoulder before curling around her arm and pulling her to face him. Myra sucked in a breath to no doubt tell him off when her lips were claimed in a sloppy kiss. It was hot, filled with tongue and nipping teeth – just delicious in her opinion. Soon the two were pawing at each other; Myra gave a short laugh when she was lifted off her feet and placed on the sink counter.

"Much too short . . ." Thor murmured between wet kisses he placed up and down his girlfriend's neck.

Myra could only shake her head, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I don't remember you complaining about my height when you were tossing me around on the bed." She breathed, raking her nails along his scalp and tugging on his hair to drag Thor in for another heated kiss.

Then it clicked, she was supposed to be angry with him. With a wet smacking noise she wrenched herself away from Thor – lips red and slightly swollen. "Get out." The words tumbled out of her mouth, breathing heavy from their impromptu make-out session.

Thor blinked owlishly his erection still pressing into her lower stomach. "Surely you jest-"

"I said get out! I want to take a bath in peace." Her arm shoot out, pointing toward the bathroom door. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The God of Thunder looked at her crossly, mouth open but he seemed to catch himself. Shaking his head he stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut so hard the wood caved in and splintered.

"Fucking asshole!" Myra hopped off the counter to scream at the door. "You're going to fix that, you hear me?"

"Oh shut up and take your fucking bath!" Thor bellowed back from somewhere in the town house, his response shocked her for a moment. It looked like she proved to be a good influence on him; soon enough Thor wouldn't be talking like some Shakespearian character.

Myra now visibly shaken sat down on the side of the tub and turned the hot water tap on again. Taking off the rest of her clothes she stepped into the hot water and laid back into the water with a pleased sigh. Perhaps all she needed was a hot bath and some rest; not worrying about her dumbass boyfriend.

-o0o-

"Myra." Thor was kissing the side of her neck and running his large hand up under her shirt. She stirred from her sleep but wasn't fully awake. Thor took this as the OK to continue with what he was doing, she was only wearing a shirt which made his job easier.

When his hands brushed the inside of her thigh her eyes snapped open. "Thor . . ." She squirmed underneath him, disoriented from sleep. "Stop . . it." His hands were all over her like some kind of octopus.

He tried to kiss her on the mouth and she bucked upward at smelling alcohol on his breath. "Ewww Thor, get your drunk ass off of me!"

"Oh so I can't get a piece of ass from my girlfriend?" He slurred, settling more of his hulking frame over her. She was so shocked at his words she ceased her attempts at getting away for a moment. That was the opening he needed to slide his hand between her thighs and tease her.

"Stop! Get off me Thor, you reek." Myra gave him a hard shove and he rolled over onto his back. She sat up instantly, punching his arm. "You play too damn much! Get off my comforter smelling like that and get in the shower."

"C'mere, Myra." He grabbed her leg and pulled her across the bed like some caveman dragging his prey back to his cave.

"Fuck Thor, stop it." She lashed out at him with her free foot, kicking him in the chest but he didn't pay her any mind. His eyes glue to the valley between her legs, licking his lips. Myra kicked him again, yanking her foot away successfully but before she could scoot away Thor was crawling between her spread legs.

His arms slid around her waist, he laid all of his weight on her – restraining Myra to the bed. "No, Thor . . . you're too . . . heavy."

He pressed his nose into the side of her neck, breathing in her clean scent. "Myra, why are you acting like this? Just let me fuck you." He mumbled, his tongue lapping at her neck. By some grace of God, Myra, managed to pull herself from under him and off the bed entirely.

"Thor, you are drunk and I don't want to deal with your foolishness." She picked up the alarm clock from her night stand and pointed to it after a quick look. "Bitch, it is five in the morning and you waking me up 'cause you want some pussy?" Myra then threw the clock at him.

"You stand me up on our anniversary date then drag your ass in here not once but twice expecting sex?" She gave him a disgusted look, pulling on her robe. She made to storm out the room but suddenly he was there, looming over her like some great shadow – back her up into the bedroom door. "Myra, I love you, baby. Let me make it up to you." Thor slurred, pressing the length of his body into hers.

He pulled open her robe, pushing it off her shoulders to pool at her feet. "Just let me make it better . . ." He murmured, his deep voice making her knees go weak.

"I hate you, I hate you so much." Myra sneered but it lacked the heat of anger. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and lost herself in them.

"You don't mean that, you're just mad. Besides, I said I was sorry."

She snorted, "You're damn right. You are sorry and you piss me off so much I wish I never met you."

Thor tutted, grabbing her jaw and tilting her head back so he could claim her lips in a heated kiss. Myra groaned, grabbing the hand that held her jaw. She had no choice but to return the kiss and at this point she couldn't figure out if that was good or bad.

She wanted to be mad but his lips and hands had her feeling totally different, she was melting in his arms. When the two finally separated for air Thor leaned down, sliding his hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her up so they were on the same level. He leaned her up against the door so she would slide down or have to hang onto him.

His lips were back on her neck, sucking, nipping, and biting all over. Myra let out a soft moan and she felt Thor's lips curl up into a smile. She didn't even have it in her to snap at him because then his hand slipped between them to play in her wetness. Her head dropped forward with a mumbled curse and her toes curled.

"Well what do we have here?" Came Thor's smug comment, continuing on with his ministrations. "I thought you said you hated me?"

Myra bit her lip, her muscles clenching and relaxing in a never-ending pattern. A whine escaped her, the things he was doing to her was making her entire body jerk. "In case you were otherwise unaware, I asked you a question, Myra." His deep voice screamed sex, words laced with a promise.

She couldn't breathe and then he had the nerve to speed his hand up – her thighs shook. "I – I . . . Oh God." Myra couldn't think, his fingers emitted a low charge – the energy flooding through her made her cry out and she fell over the edge. Her orgasm taking her completely by surprise, sweeping her up in a tidal wave of euphoria that threatened to drown her.

She sagged forward, feeling sluggish and ears ringing. Somehow she gotten on the bed and her shirt was gone. The cool air caressing her heated skin, Thor was there again – his shirt missing as well and he was dropping wet kisses everywhere. Her cheeks, the hollow of her throat, down her sternum, the tops of her breasts . . . his breath ghosting over her nipples.

He was teasing her, that fucker. Myra had half a mind to do something – anything but she couldn't come up with anything at the moment. When his lips finally did close around a nipple she sighed, her hands sliding into his blond hair.

His tongue swirled around her flesh and she arched up into him, her knees coming up – feet flat against the bed. "Shit baby . . . please." She gasped, wetting her dry lips and watching him. Thor continued on what he was doing like he hadn't even heard her. He seized her hands and slammed into the mattress above her head. Leaning up to look her in the eye he spoke then,

"Keep your hands right here, if you don't . . ." Thor purposely trailed off, letting her imagine the punishment she was sure he would inflict upon her.

Suddenly she realized that he was still staring at her intently, his eyes darkening to an indigo color with flecks of silver. He was waiting for some sort or response that she understood. Swallowing thickly Myra nodded quickly; watching him like a bunny would a hungry wolf.

Thor smirked, moving back down her body – eyes still locked on Myra's. He sat back, sliding off the foot of the bed to kneel on the floor. She gave him a confused look, opening her mouth to speak but his hands closed around the back of her knees and pulled.

Oh joy, my night is going to be spent being dragged across this king size bed of ours. Myra thought dryly. "Thor, wha-"

"Hush, don't speak." Was the interrupted reply from her boyfriend. Her mouth snapped shut with one look thrown her way. Her legs were spread and draped over her broad shoulders when her brain finally rebooted. What he was planning to do didn't hit her right away, her brain still foggy from the earth-quaking orgasm he gave her against the door.

When it finally sunk in what was going to happen she knew they were going to be at this for a minute. The moment his lips latched onto her clit all sense went out the window. "Ohhh . . . Damn!" She cried out, thighs closing around his head. Forgetting his previous command Myra moved her hands to grip his hair and grind into him.

The tongue-lashing Thor was giving her made her break out into a sweat, his name falling from her lips like a broken prayer. The way he was forcefully pulling her second orgasm from her body – was . . . Words can't even describe it.

Just before she got her rocks off Thor pulled away and Myra's eyes snapped open to look at him. She gave him the _'Motherfucker, you better quit playing with me' _look. "Didn't I tell you to not move your hands?" He asked with a smirk.

Myra sputtered indignantly, while Thor took hold of her wrists and went back down. She squealed in ecstasy, his tongue lapping at her hyper-sensitive flesh aggressively. Her nails dug into the mattress where he pinned them, back arching dramatically. A scream worked its way up her throat, not caring about neighbors at the time.

Once more before her orgasm could take hold of her he stopped . . . again! "Thor, quit fucking playing!" She shouted out in frustration, pushing up on her elbows. He was smirking, unbuckling his pants. The clothing dropped with a soft thud and his hardness sprang forward – he'd gone commando.

She moaned at the thought, lying back when he leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips parted eagerly, her tongue brushing against his in a slow, passionate kiss. Myra's hand guided him to her wetness, hitching her leg around his waist.

Both of them groaned deeply when he slid into her with ease, staying motionless for a few moments to savor the feeling. "Ohhhh . . . p-please." Myra gasped from under him, wiggling her hips. Her thighs squeezed his sides, shaking slightly. Thor's hand came up, grasping her neck not tight enough that she couldn't breathe – just enough to let her know who was in control. "Tell me how much you want it first."

She growled, "I'm not saying shit you asshole."

Thor's hips snapped forward in a test stroke and Myra's eyes rolled – mouth flying opening in a choked cry. "Fuuuuck! A-alright, please Thor. I need it – I need you!"

"Mhm, that's what I like to hear." He chuckled, the sound strained with the effort not to plough into the tight heat presented to him. She was beautiful, body flushed and quivering – laid out just for him. Taking pity on his girlfriend he slid his arms under her legs and leaned forward, pushing them into her chest and he began.

The pace he set was brutal, fast and unyielding, Myra loved it, if the sounds emitting from her were anything to go by. She wasn't one for the flowery love-making she wanted it fast and hard – most of the time.

"Yessss . . . ugh! Hard . . e . . r." She cried out, her hands clawing at his arms and eyes squeezed shut. He was back at her neck, no doubt decorating it with all sorts of love bites. Thor growled, spreading her legs farther and picked up the pace.

"You want more?" He asked between kisses, watching her nod jerkily.

Now Myra was letting out frequent gasping noises that made it sound as if she were hyperventilating. He pulled back from her, his hardness bouncing back into his lower stomach as he roughly turned her over on her stomach. Thor pulled her hands behind her back and held them in one hand then entered her roughly. Myra's body jerked forward with every snap of his hips, his animalistic grunts and growls mingling with her drawn out moans.

"Kiss me." He ordered and she was quick to comply, turning her head to brush her lips against his. Thor's free hand was gripping her jaw again, forcing her to bend awkwardly for the kiss. "Oh damn . . Oh shhhhit!" She mumbled against his lips, pushing back against him – the feeling of her orgasm building in her lower stomach. It made her sweat-soaked body tingle and spasm, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

All of a sudden she was on top of him, his back resting against the headboard of the bed and he was gripping her hips – lifting her and letting gravity take care of the rest. "That's it, baby. Ride my cock." Thor growled; feeling slightly empowered by his words Myra rolled her hips getting her feet under her to bounce on her own.

It was not long before they both cried out their release, collapsing bonelessly onto one another. A few minutes later Myra pushed herself up, "I sure hope you aren't tired, I wanna have another go."

Thor groaned, dragging a hand over his face – pushing his hair out his eyes. Myra licked her lips, watching though muscles ripple at the moment. "Well, you might have to suck my cock back to life." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "How charming, I think I like the Shakespeare side of you."

The God of Thunder let out a booming laugh, pulling Myra into a kiss, his hand inching down her side. _Here we go again_, she thought affectionately.


	2. The Proposal

**Words on the chapter:** Here is another chapter for CTMN, I hope you all enjoy this. I hadn't planned on going any further with this but I just had to right this. I just might add a few more chapters.

**Pairing:** Myra/Thor

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**The Proposal**

* * *

Myra woke from her slumber rather abruptly by something but her sleep hazed mind registered no danger. After settling back down she drifted in and out of consciousness before realizing sometime later that her boyfriend was not lying on the bed next to her. She threw her arm behind her just to make sure and was greeted by cool sheets.

"Thor?" Myra called out sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Silence except for the chirping of birds outside the bedroom window greeted her. While grumbling under her breath, the brunette threw back the blankets and got out of bed to stretch and adjust the oversized shirt that belonged to her boyfriend that hung off her small frame.

She dragged her feet toward the bathroom to complete her daily routine. After getting soap in her eyes while washing her face and choking on toothpaste, Myra exited the bathroom in relatively one piece. It was the sensation of stepping on something velvety soft that caught her attention. She sent an alarmed look to the floor and saw dark red rose petals staining the cream colored carpet.

"What the hell…" she mumbled with a blank face, turning her head slowly to follow the trail of petals out the door. Myra slowly made her way to the open bedroom door, peeking out into the hallway. She saw nothing but the flower petals and the faint sound of music playing.

Myra turned the corner to enter the living room and there surrounded by rose petals of different colors and lit scented candles was Thor. She frozen with wide eyes and a slack jaw, her brain stuttered to a halt.

"Myra.." Thor murmured with a blinding smile, beckoning her to come closer. He was shirtless still and only had on a tattered pair of black sweatpants. His hair was mussed from sleep or perhaps stress and preparing all of this.

Because Myra was still frozen in the doorway Thor took it upon himself to help her. Grabbing her hand softly he pulled her further into the room. "Myra," he began while gently pushing her into a chair. "You know I love you so much it could kill. I'd stay on Midgard permanently just for you.." The God trailed off, clearing his throat nervously and raking a hand through his blonde hair.

"Uh huh.." Myra nodded dumbly, wetting her dry lips. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Was this for real? Was Thor really doing what she thought he was? She shifted on the chair, "Baby… uh how about I go make us some –"

"No!" Thor shouted in a panic, effectively cutting her off and scaring her half to death. "I mean, please just stay and let me get this out." he amended quickly, kneeling in front of her and rubbing her arms.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Myra thought over and over, her knee bouncing uncontrollably. She could hardly focus when her boyfriend started speaking again. _Okay, maybe I'm just freaking out for nothing, _Myra tried to tell herself_. Maybe he is just doing all of this because… well I'm not sure. _

Thor was cupping her face and kissing her softly, murmuring something against her lips. The act relaxed her momentarily and she raised her hands to tangle in his hair when a shine blinded her for a moment. There, on her hand was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was some blue diamond-shaped into a flower with smaller white diamonds surrounding it. The diamonds looked to have been specially placed on an already beautiful silver Celtic band.

"Myra, I love you and I know you love me. I'd rather not take the chance of losing you to another so let's get married." Thor spoke quickly in a hushed tone, still kissing her softly as if she wasn't in some sort of shock. "Will you marry me?"

_There, he said it!_ She mentally screamed; her eyes wide with panic. He said it and was looking at her as if searching for some sort of…answer. "..No." Myra found herself saying.

If there had been any cheesy romantic music playing on so record player to enhance the mood it definitely would have skipped and scratched. A heavy silence hung over the room uncomfortably and Myra shifted.

"W-what?" Thor croaked, looking for the entire world like he was heartbroken. He probably was and she did had done it. "Why… I don't understand…"

"No! I – I didn't mean it." The brunette said quickly, cupping Thor's face and kissing unresponsive lips. "I – I just wanted to say that to establish my sense of self and choice." She told him shaking her head at her stupidity and the small panic she had caused.

"Of course I'll marry you." Myra whispered, looking into blue eyes that were slowly coming back to life. "Did you hear me? I said I'll marry you, Thor."

"Really?" He asked tentatively, eyeing her suspiciously just in case she decided she didn't want to be married to him anymore. "You'll marry me? You want to get married?" Thor was gaining back his enthusiasm at an alarming rate. He grabbed Myra around the waist and twirled her around the living room with hearty laughter.

She laughed with him, hanging wrapping her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses. She was going to get married, her – Myra. The thought made her dizzy with a mixture of emotions that swirled within her like a raging hurricane. She needed to call Jasmine, her best friend to share this unexpected news.

-o0o-

Later after a healthy round or two of mind-numbing sex and post-coital cuddling bliss Myra found herself unable to look away from her ring. She couldn't believe she had agreed and now she was to be married. Granted, she did love Thor with all her heart but she did feel that she was a bit young for all of this. Myra could practically hear all the questions of her health coming into play and whether they were getting hitched because she was pregnant or not. Thor snuffled in his sleep, the arm curled around her hips dragging her even closer to his body. His face nuzzling into her neck that had love bites scattered along it.

She silently shook with laughter, brushing Thor's hair from his face. No one could ever say that her life was dull, not with a God for a fiancé.

* * *

**After Note:** Well wasn't that just too cute? Myra and Thor are getting married! Yay! Sorry that this was a bit shorter than the last chapter, I just wanted to get this out the way. Okay, next on CTMN, the wedding!

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_He appraised Jaz for a moment before speaking, "We can't find Thor." As soon as those words left his lips the chaos began anew._

_-o0o-_

_"Why have you come, brother?" Thor asked gruffly, placing his thoughts on pause to address the God casually seated on his window sill. Looking for all the world like it was the plushiest chair he'd ever sat in._

_"Why to come and congratulate you of course, marrying the mortal trollop I see." Loki gave a joker like grin, moving his head to the side to avoid the incoming attack courtesy of his brother's righteous fury._

_-o0o-_

_"What the hell is that smell?" Hazel eyes questioned, fanning the air in front of his nose._


	3. Big Day Excitement or Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the obvious Original Characters. Lemme 'lone, lol.

**Words on the chapter:** Right! So I finally got around to finishing this. I managed to tear myself away from fanfics long enough to spend an afternoon brainstorming on this. I'm basically going with the flow and on a basic idea of what I want for this little story of mine.

I switched this to the Avengers category because I went on to introduce the team. This story also has Twilight influences or whatever so you'll see AH!Twilight characters. In other words the Smeyer's characters that are vampires in the books are humans here. OH! And yes, I did change the name of this fic. Just in case you were wondering... haha.

**Pairing(s):** Myra(OC)/Thor, Steve/Tony, Peter/Jaz(OC)/Loki, Pepper/Bruce.

**Warnings:** None. Wait, I lied. The warning is this is not beta'd, sorry!

* * *

**Big Day Excitement… or Not**

* * *

_A Rocky Start…_

It's my wedding day, a day filled with tears of joy and love. Flower girls twirling, gossiping bridesmaids, and drunken family members . . . all of these things brought together in a tearful yet breath-taking ceremony centered on two people in love. This day should be the happiest day of my entire life, right? Well, I'm Myra and I'm not fucking happy.

This all started earlier this morning, Jaz – my best friend in the world woke me up at the ass crack of dawn. For some reason unknown to me, I don't need to start painting my face like a clown at five-thirty in the damn morning! Anyways, she surprised me with a nice breakfast with my close friends and family. Almost brought a tear to my eye, _almost_, but I'm still half dead from sleep.

Two small stacks of French toast, an omelet, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and two mimosas later I'm sure I could roll back up to my suite. It wasn't until after breakfast that things started going downhill. "Ugh, why did you all let me eat that last plate?" I complained, leaning back in my chair completely sated.

Jaz had the audacity to laugh at me, flipping her two toned locks over her shoulder. "Well I for one thought you knew better than to stuff your face knowing you have a dress to fit into later."

Her gloating smile due to her witty remark was wiped off her face when she sneezed suddenly and very loudly. Jaz, my right-hand woman chose today of all days to succumb to a small cold. I level her with a vindicated smirk, "God don't like ugly."

"Don't be a bitch, bridezilla." She snapped at me, pushing away from the table and standing. "Come on, we need to finish your hair and make-up."

I groan, rolling my eyes for good measure. "Do I really? Besides my hair is short, what could you possibly do to it?"

I'm trying to quell my rising panic, today is the day I marry the man of my dreams after all. Jaz didn't pay any attention to me, only taking time to grab me by my upper arm and drag me off to the hotel elevator. The abrupt movement makes me a little dizzy but I shake it off, thinking it must be nerves or something.

Looking to my best friend I know she only has my best interest at heart. She's persuasive, sarcastic, witty, funny, and off-the-wall- random. I trust her above all else. Everything was going according to plan until it happened. The first of the set of events that started the downfall of my wedding . . .

"_My dress feels a little tighter than I remember," I muttered to myself, pulling it up over my hips. It's a Vera Wang and like all women know you do not alter Vera to fit you, you alter yourself to fit Vera. Imagine my horror and chagrin when I discerned how difficult it was to fasten the dress. _

"_Oh fuck!" My raised voice and use of the expletive drew immediate attention. Jasmine was quick to come to my aid, her maid of honor dress flowing around her prettily. _

"_What? What's the matter?" She's all panicked, looking me over with wide eyes. I turn silently, gesturing vaguely over my shoulder at the unzipped back of the dress._

"_Huh? Did you . . . er . . damn." Jasmine huffed, she'd tried closing the dress and zipping it but it wouldn't go. Again she gathered the material and pulled the zipper, "Suck it in!" She hissed, pushing me forward until I fell into the wall in front of me._

"_Ouch, dammit, can you be a little gentler?" I whined, holding a hand to my stomach as if to push it in and create more space in the gown._

_Pepper and the other bridesmaids looked on in silent sympathy though their eyes were wide in shock. Jane Foster, Thor's ex-girlfriend, walked into the suite along with Darcy, it honestly wasn't my idea to have her in the wedding. Actually, I was quite happy with Jane not coming altogether or for her to mysteriously find herself in an accident; but both Thor and Jaz for some reason convinced me to invite her._

"_Darcy!" Jasmine yelled for the girl, moving away from Myra and picking up a hand towel to wipe her hands. They were starting to get sweaty from the panic she felt. The olive toned girl she called for appeared by her side. "Yes?" Darcy answered breathlessly._

"_I need you to pull together the dress while I zip it closed then . . ." _

Thirty stress filled minutes had passed since then, Jaz had successfully zipped my dress and I couldn't be happier. Well I would if my stomach hadn't started acting up the minute the zipper was up. I walked dazedly over toward the window, taking in small sips of air. Everyone was milling about the suite, chatting, or just fixing their hair or make-up.

Jane was the first to notice things weren't exactly right with me, much to my ever growing annoyance with the female. "Myra, are you okay? You're looking a little ill." Her concern was not appreciated.

I opened my mouth to assure her with a calm I did not feel, that I was well. Imagine my surprise when instead of words my breakfast came up. Jane had jumped out of the line of fire, saving both herself and her dress, I was not that lucky. In bringing my hand up to hold the bile in it ended up splattering all over my dress and hand.

"Oooh shit!" Jasmine's shocked cry rose above the voices of the others, I was stuck looking down at the mess that was my wedding dress. The smell of it all made me gag again and I stumbled toward the nearest trash bin. Practically throwing myself on top of it, the rest of my stomach contents promptly greeted the bottom of the bin.

Someone was rubbing my back; another set of hands working on unzipping my dress so I could breathe better. There was a lot of panic and general chaos around me and I had had enough. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" I screamed; voice raw and sounding slightly crazed. The floor seemed to rumble under my feet but I stayed my ground. I could practically feel Jaz's approving stare seeping into me from her position at my back.

A knock on the door caused everyone's attention to shift toward it. After staring for a moment and the knocking becoming increasingly impatient Jaz took it upon herself to yank open the door. "Yes." She snapped rudely, the door swinging back to reveal a fairly tall, brunet with glittering hazel eyes.

"The hell do you mean you can't find Thor?!"

"Did he get cold feet?"

"That bastard!"

" – Cut his balls off . . "

I stood there, face devoid of emotion as the shock played its course through my body. Thor was missing. Thor was _missing_ on my goddamn wedding day. "Everyone. Be. Silent! Your combined voices are giving me cramps!" I roared over the noise, the room instantly falling silent.

"Peter, call the cleaners and have them send someone to come get my dress." I instructed with cold fury while looking to the now identified male in the doorway. I gestured down at my dirtied wedding dress. "I want my dress cleaned and someone to find my husband. Now!" I shouted, causing everyone to jump and scramble around like cockroaches caught in the light.

Mr. Hazel eyes otherwise known as Peter shrugged his shoulders, stepping away for the door and pulling out his cell phone. Jaz stared at the empty doorway for a moment then quickly made her way over to me. Her nose wrinkled at the sour smell of vomit, "Somebody take this trash bin out of here and open up the fucking window!"

"Don't worry girl, he didn't stand you up . . . maybe he just went for some air, yeah?" She murmured in support, ushering me into the bathroom to help me out my dress. Once the door was closed and locked for good measure she went to work. There was no need for words, the silence spoke volumes and she was smart enough not to voice her suspicions . . . at least not now.

-o0o-

_Friendly Faces and Nefarious Plans_

Thor was up before the sun, pacing the width of his hotel room. He had not slept well the night before in honor of his bachelor party. He was not unfamiliar with such a tradition; it was done in Asgard as well. Although, in Asgard things tend to be a bit rougher, and morals looser since his people were a bit more relaxed than the humans of this planet.

He had already laid out his suit for the wedding and straightened up whatever mess he'd created in the night. With nothing more to do until the other awoke he was left with pacing and drowning in his own thoughts. Never a good thing for the blond God.

The curtains danced in front of the open windows.

"Well, well, what do we have here." A familiar voice washed over him from his right.

Thor didn't turn to greet Loki, continuing on with his pacing as if the other god wasn't there. Walk. Pause. Turn. Walk. For hours he had been at this, after having finally snuck away from his own bachelor party. At some point Jasper had come to him and convinced him to try and rest his mind. He'd only managed to stay down for forty-five minutes at best.

Ever since then he'd been pacing, thinking about his upcoming wedding and future wife. If he was the right choice for this mortal woman that he loved so tenderly was constantly on his mind.

"Oh my, you do appear to be quite pensive today. I wonder why that could be, care to share?" The God of Lies and Mischief taunted disappearing in a wisp of black miasma only to reappear on the loveseat across the room. Loki was a picture of nonchalance as he placed his feet on the coffee table, sweeping out his foot in the process and knocking everything to the ground. "Oops, dreadfully sorry dear brother. You know how clumsy I am at times." He spoke his unremorseful apology, shifting back into the comfortable cushions.

Thor sighed; this was going to be a long morning.

"Why have you come, Loki?" he asked, pinning his brother with bright blue eyes that shone with accusation. "You have stated that the Midgardians disgust you so why –"

"Why to come and congratulate you of course, marrying the mortal trollop I see." Loki said silkily with a wide grin. He was prepared to move at the slightest movement on his brother's part to avoid any attacks. The blond Asgardian was stuck, fists clenched and crackling with electricity.

"Brother, your jests go too -"

Thor was interrupted by his hotel room door slamming open and Tony Stark sauntering through it as if he owned the place. "Knock, knock. Did someone call for a few groomsmen and the best man?" he grinned, throwing his arms out widely as if showing off a grand gift; himself. "Well gentlemen, the party has arrived."

The God of Thunder grinned widely, "Man of Iron! It warms my heart greatly to see you at my bonding ceremony!" he exclaimed, striding over to Tony hand slapping his big hand on to his friend's shoulder.

The billionaire chuckled, hardly wincing at the God's enthusiastic welcoming on his very mortal frame. "Yes, well, I could hardly miss this little shindig." With that said he extricated himself from Thor's hold, rolling his shoulder a few times. Tony flopped himself down on the couch and a great sigh, relaxing into it.

Steve and Bruce peered through the still open hotel room, looking about the room cautiously. "Ah, we're here as well. Clint, Nat, Fury, and Coulson would like to apologize on not being able to show up because of a mission." Bruce announced well walking into the room; he stopped and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Actually, Coulson will just be running late." he added after a thought.

"Were we interrupting something?" Steve asked, closing the door after stepping into the room himself. "It sounded like you were talking to someone before Tony rudely flounced in."

Thor blinked, swiveling his head back around toward where his brother was only to see nothing. "Ah, yes, my brother was here not long before you arrived as well." He told them with a bright smile, puffing out this chest – whether it was for pride or something else the others did not know.

Steve blinked, "Loki? He was here?"

Bruce groaned and sat on the coffee table with his head in his hands, his knee bouncing so fast it was almost a blur. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." He muttered to himself while doing some heavy yet calming breaths.

"Yes, Loki, he was here to wish me well on my bonding." _Mostly._ Thor said, glancing at Bruce wearily but addressing Steve whom was near hyperventilation or some sort of catatonic state.

"Oh goodie, this sure looks to be an interesting wedding. We got mischievous brothers and a friend walking the knife's edge on turning into a huge green rage monster and passing out before that happens." Tony added in his two cents, kicking up his feet and pulling out his phone.

"Shut up, Tony." Bruce grunted, huffing out a small laugh before resuming his breathing ritual.

"Impressive lamaze breathing there, Green Bean. Quick question: where did you learn and when did you have time? Should we join in on the action so you don't feel alone or is it better all by your onesome?" Tony asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Steve choked on a laugh, "Knock it off, Tony." he said firmly giving him that 'you better listen or else' look that always made Tony giggle in an unmanly fashion, on the inside of course.

The God of Thunder gave a loud cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh of his own. "I feel that we are running away from our current choice of discussion." he pointed out in an attempt to nudge his shield brothers back into the swing of their earlier discussion.

"Right, so Loki? He's finally out on good behavior after four years?" Tony asked, quickly latching onto the proverbial bone Thor had just thrown them. "Daddy Odin is giving him a rather long leash if he can be here, hm? What's up with that?"

Thor frowned, "I am unsure why he is here as well but it is my belief that he is not here on any nefarious plans." The God said in defense of his brother. It truly was a sight to behold, he was struggling with his own doubts of his brother's character, and yet, he still defends him.

Bruce stood up, muttering something about stepping out for air and being back in five minutes.

"Are you going to be okay, Bruce?" Cap' called after the fleeing brunet from the doorway, all he got was an awkward wave over the scientist's shoulder. Steve turned back around to face his two remaining friends, letting loose a long suffering sigh while dropping into Bruce's abandoned seat.

"Like I said, this is going be a particularly fun wedding." Tony reiterated to on one in particular, slouching down in his seat and starting some game on his phone. "Steve, how come we aren't invited to more of these functions?"

The blond in question looked to Tony, clearly unimpressed. "Well for one, no one in their right mind would invite all of us to something like this. Especially, not after what happened at Thor and Myra's engagement party." He pointedly stared at Tony until the multi-billionaire looked at him with an absolutely scandalized expression.

"What? It wasn't my–" The brunet broke off at the intensity of Thor and Steve's combined glares of doom. "Okay, so it was a little of my fault. But in my defense I was only trying to provide a little entertainment for everyone."

Steve growled, gearing up for a rather scathing retort when Thor stepped into the open space between the seated avengers.

"Enough!" The God of Thunder all but yelled, looking between the two like a mother scolding her wayward children. "We will _not_ speak of the _incident_, Myra is still greatly upset about the whole thing and her parents have _just_ put aside their hostility for the wedding." He gave his friends a long pleading look, mostly to Tony in hopes that he would not pull anymore stunts lest Myra divorce him before the actual wedding.

Tony huffed, attempting to avoid Thor's bright blue eyes. "Whoa there, God of Lightning and Big Hammer. I heard you, you'll see no disreputable actions coming from me." he finally said, with a blameless look that did not belong on the playboy's face.

Steve and Thor looked at one another, communicating silently on Tony's act. Not a single word had yet been exchanged when a room – nay the hotel seemed to rock from the very foundations. It knocked them all to the floor unexpectedly; their momentary daze was lifted when screams of terror and a distinct roar of rage sounded just outside the room.

The three looked to each other with wide eyes before Tony chuckled and spoke. "Looks like the Other Guy decided to attend the wedding, I wonder if he brought you guys a present."

* * *

Until next time! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
